Love Songs
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: These are one-shot song fics for various couples that are firmly established and some that we wish were established. There is going to be a lot of fluff in some and a lot of romantic drama in others and some even faintly humorous. Most of the songs will be country tunes. Enjoy!
1. SnowCharming -Blessed the Broken Road

_A/N: It's official. The Mastery of Magic is cursed (but I won't give up!). Every time I try to work on it something else pops up. I try and then the universe will be like "lol nope" T.T anyway this is basically a series of song fics for the couples in OUaT and some of the fan-fav couples that'll never be. I am a huge country fan so that'll probably be where the songs come from. Anyhow, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: You guessed it. I own nothing, zilch, nada, zero. **

**~8~8~**

A small, anxious frown formed upon David Nolan, or more popularly known as Prince Charming's, features as he waited outside the police station. A brisk wind wailed eerily down the quaintly leaf strewn, deserted street and he hugged his thick brown coat tighter over his body as though the wind itself tried to pry away his only protection. Barely contrived wariness furrowed his visage that occasionally became partially clouded over every now and again with milky vapors that rose from his slightly parted, chapped lips.

Rubbing his brown gloved hands together he hopped from one foot to the other as though lava bubbled beneath the side walk. Most days he didn't mind staying late nights at the station but this night was different.

Even as the impatient thought dashed across his mind the glare of a yellow bugs head lights crossed over him. His eyes squinted in the brightness and he put a hand over his brow but welcomed the glare as he would a summer sun. Before the bug's engine could even click off he stomped through the cold world to his beat up rust colored Ford.

He could almost image the trademark disbelief in the lovely face his daughter as she watched him stalk away as though the station was haunted but he forcefully kept her at arm's length from his mind for now.

Emma would just have to figure out what was up herself he didn't have a moment to lose to explain.

Sliding into the cab of his truck, the prince flicked the key inside in all but the same motion. As the truck rumbled to life a faint smile formed upon his lips. He could almost picture the truck once more a noble white steed bent to ferry him to much the same journey he sought to once more partake. In his minds eyes the rough day to day clothes seemed to shed away. His coat became an red, ermine trimmed cloak and his badge a blade at his hip. He was once more Prince James on his quest to find the woman he truly loved.

_I set out on a narrow way _

_Many years ago_

_ Hoping I would find true love _

_Along the broken road_

_ But I got lost a time or two_

_ Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_ I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Crisp autumn leaves swirled up eerily as the Ford thundered down the bleak gray roadways of Storybrooke. Studiously he raced the familiar paths with a demons speed towards his love. His fingers tapped incongruously upon the steering wheel to keep his mind from pressing harder still upon the pedal hot on his feet.

On his speeding journey his mind danced with a thousand images of the realms of his home. Hadn't he acted so much the same there as he did in that moment? Hadn't he searched the far ends of the earth for her? Hadn't so many come and gone his way as seers to direct him to her? Hadn't he always vowed to find her? Hadn't fate itself wove and stitched them together?

_Every long lost dream, _

_Led me to where you are_

_ Others who broke my heart_

_They were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_ This much I know is true_

_ That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

The very same anxiousness that plied against David Nolan's soul gripped Mary Margaret's heart, from all the way across town. The slightly frosted window looking out over the barren, lamp lit street where he would park his truck glared back the image of her dour features. A melancholy tinged paled her features doing justice to her old world namesake. Her features formed into a yearning that the translucent reflection of the pane despaired to give back.

Hand over her heart, the fair lady gripped the white sweater as though she could clutch the thumping aorta beneath and quell the pain that had arisen there. They had spent so many of these days alone would again they be forced to be apart?

Hadn't they spent so much time apart as things were? Hadn't they either fell to stumbling blocks of some evil's crafting or their own foolishness to keep them asunder? Would things be the same now?

_I think about the years I spent_

_ Just passing through_

_ I'd like to have the time I lost_

_ And give it back to you_

_ But you just smile and take my hand_

_ You've been there you understand_

_ It's all part of the grander plan_

_ And that is coming true. _

The universe itself seemed to pride itself on tethering them together then keeping them apart. With the way things were in town they could scarcely even get the one special day to themselves. But they were together in a sense. Every day she felt in her heart he would return home to her and their son. He would not be spirited away by some evil witch nor would vile kings attempt to pry their love apart.

He would return, her soul promised, but would he make the day that was pronounced so special to them?

_Every long lost dream, _

_Lead me to where you are_

_ Others who broke my heart_

_They were like Northern stars _

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_ This much I know is true_

_ That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

Eyes flickering worriedly to the clock above the radio, David grimaced towards the green blinking lights that seemed to glare mockingly into his face. He couldn't be late, he couldn't. How many of those days had they spent apart unable to see and touch and whisper their love?

Another incredibly short minute ticked off and a small sound of desperation whined from his lips. It seemed as if-

No!

The apartment building came insight, the old, refurbished red brick and mortar loft cozy and comfortable in its own way.

Hope sprang eternal through his soul. His heart leapt with fiery passions to the one he loved. He could make the time. He could!

Defeated, Snow sighed a turned away as the last minute ticked down. Tears glinted diamonds in her eyes as she turned away from the window. He wouldn't-

The screech of brakes smashed the dark thought away and let the light of hope flood in from the dark coffin of despondency. Turning around once more she caught the headlights of a Ford beaming white gold across the road.

"Snow…," David exhaled her name breathlessly as he burst into the warm apartment.

Swallowing down her sad tears the fairest of them all turned to face her love and husband. The drops of despondency transformed into tears of joy as a soft smile alit her face. "Charming," eternal ardor entwined the singular name.

Forgetting time, forgetting their circumstances the pair raced to one another. Their arms wrapped tight about each other's bodies in a grip that nary even a dark curse could keep weakened for long.

The shepherd who had lost and gained too much buried his face into her rich black tresses.

The princess who had finally, permanently found her prince Charming nestled her head against his shoulder.

Of all the days, of all the trials, or all the moments that could have been special to them, this one was the most important. With every special event that had wound around their life this was the most treasured.

It was the beginning of day they had met in the woods.

_Now I'm just a rollin' home_

_ Into my lovers arms_

_ This much I know is true_

_ That God blessed the broken road_

_ That led me straight to you. _

**~8~8~**

_A/n: The song was "Blessed the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. _


	2. SwanFire - Dancin' Away with My Heart

Blackness laid over the world like a blanket tucked snugly over a child. Millions of stars dazzled the sky, tracing a clear milky causeway across the heavens. The gibbous moon hung brightly over the ever lit skyscrapers and seemed to look down curiously upon the eternally shining city though no neon could compare to the lunar orbs pale faced radiance.

The sky was a brilliant diamond fresco over the towering buildings and seemed a neatly laundered canopy above a place where peace and tranquility was not necessarily run of the mill. The entire skyline was visible on the outskirts of the city for miles around; a perfect postcard that belayed the scarcity of the event.

A clear night in New York was a rare thing indeed.

"This was your idea of a fancy date?" Emma asked in a whisper as she slid through the narrow opening of the locked back gate to the harbor.

Wearing a plaid skirt and a blue top with a sweater to ward off the light chill of the day, she looked about the dark rear exit to the docks behind her 60's style gray glasses.

The loose chain carelessly attached above her jangled luridly as she wiggled her form through the steel slit.

Roughish smile upon his scruffy chin, Neal poised a shrug as he helped her through. "I heard there was going to be shrimp and margaritas. That's fancy right?" he parried back in his eternal careless jesting way.

Unable to restrain a grin the delinquent Emma gave her partner in crime a small shove. "In our case it's like having dinner with the queen," she returned in joking sarcasm.

A small laughed huffed from Neal's lips as he led her up a back gangplank to a large white yacht moored in port. He had caught wind of some bankers daughter's wedding being held on the boat and what was a wedding without a few wedding crashers?

As the emerged at the main deck the place seemed perfect for their entry. A few guests still stubbornly lingered aboard the ship though the thick of the guests had departed to either the cabins or hailed taxis home. The bride and groom were nowhere in sight and all that seemed to be left were a few old relatives catching up on old times and drunks that sat dull witted at their own tables with mini champagne bottles forested around their tuxedoed and gown ridden forms.

Servers of the banquet sat in chairs dozing or tapping away on their phones whilst the band seemed to be looking for someone to tell them they could leave.

Dual smiles of relief carved their faces as they spied the perfect surroundings. If anyone cared that they had snuck aboard they weren't present at the moment, allotting the pair a well needed reprieve off their guard that had them constantly running away from every sort mischief they worked.

"Plenty of leftovers." Neal pointed to the metal containers still littered with food. "We'll go nab us some chow after we do one thing."

Emma turned to him, a brow arched incredulously. "What thing? I see hot dinner rolls and the promised shrimp over by what I'm pretty sure is some fancy French desert I can't pronounce. There isn't much going to trump that." She held a hand to her gut. "At least that's what my stomach says."

"Just… wait," he dodged, hoping to keep her rooted for the moment. "There's something I need to do. Trust me."

Another smile twitched upon her lips and she gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Flashing her a brilliant smile the man backed away. With a quick hand that seemed to want her to stay and not make a move for the food, he quickly jogged over to the band. Taking out a roll of bills, some of their last, he slipped a few to the lead guitarist.

The musician gave a strange look but with a word to his friends once more picked up their instruments. They were going to get paid for the extra work anyway.

Triumphant the victorious Neal swaggered back to the confused Emma.

"We can't have a proper date without a dance. So…." Bowing neatly, his eyes twinkling with mischief, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

A faint smile of embarrassed disbelief rose upon Emma's face. Looking away for a moment she looked as though she could dredge up a retort but found the words unsuitable. Rare tenderness welled in her heart biting away the words that would have aimed at dinner. By heaven above he always knew how to get past the snarky, quick tongued front she always held.

"Alright." She accepted his hand without a sarcastic reply or retort to his uncommon chivalry.

The multicolored lights strung along the wires above cast a soft glow under the stars and moon as they began to dance. Coming closer to her, they fell into a rhythm with the lazy slow song played by the band.

_When I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_ Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_ I can still feel my head on your shoulder _

_And hoping that night would never be over…._

~8~8~

So much had changed since that night but the memory had stayed a precious keepsake locked away in the tender treasure chest of her thoughts that belonged to her past life.

Now with the curse broken, with him in Storybrooke….

"May I have this dance?" Neal, now known as Baelfire asked in the same way he had on the ship.

A slow song played on the old jukebox lodged in a forgotten, dusty corner at Granny's. The patrons had all but left and only Ruby was left buffing tables to a sleek shine for the next morning.

Emma sighed and shook her honey tresses. "This isn't like old times, Neal."

How could he expect to let things fall back as they had been?

"It can be," he persisted gently. "Just for tonight?" At her stubbornness, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes darting away from her stone gaze. "Look, I know things have been crazy, hurtful, and impossible since you know who I am and why I left you that day. I know things are hectic and confusing and unbelievable, but for one song, Emma? Can't we just…. I haven't…. we haven't…."

Sighing forlornly, sadness welled in her eyes. "Why, Neal?"

"For old times' sake, Emma?"

Staring at him with the same incredulity she had given him that night aboard the ship, she sighed once more and without another word stepped forward. She would have been lying had she said she didn't want to. It had been so long.

And of course, it was for old times' sake, for that memory that replayed in her mind when she let her thoughts wander to the past.

_I haven't seen you in ages. _

_ Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_ For me you'll always be eighteen_

_ And beautiful_

_ And dancing away with me heart. _

"Like old times, right?" a familiar smile she had missed so much stole faintly upon his lips. His words were near a whisper filled with the old ardor that had once bound them.

Turning round and around, they held one another close as the song crooned through the diner.

Looking away the bail bondswoman hid a blushing smile. "We crashed that wedding boat every chance we got."

"And that one Bar mitzvah," he reminded her in a low chuckle, his smile splitting his handsome face.

She couldn't help but laugh along. "And the bands would always give us that strange look," her laughed faded into a gentle memory. "But they always played us a slow song at the end. Remember?"

_I brushed the curls back so I could see your eyes_

_ And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

_ And can still see you leaning to kiss me_

_ And can't help but wonder if you ever miss me…._

By the whole Enchanted Forest itself why had she ever agreed for another dance, Emma cursed inwardly as her walls of anger so long bound began to crumble. The perfect fit in his arms the sway of being rocked by the winds of love as they stepped and turned all came flooding back with the love that had never departed for him no matter how angry she had been.

There were too many good times, too much love, and too many memories that all came back with the dance.

_I haven't seen you in ages. _

_ Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_ For me you'll always be eighteen_

_ And beautiful_

_ And dancing away with me heart. _

"Did you know?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That I used to dream of dancing with you while I was locked up?"

Back then, looking up over her cellmates bunk, she would count the steps over the gray steel above her head and image the circles they had danced over and over until the back of the bed above her became the deck of the ship once more.

She felt him stiffen with regret as they turned to the tune. "Emma," guilt strangled his voice. He would have never left her, by all the fates he should have never listened to that wooden man! Holding her close he closed his eyes to stave away the hot prick of tears. "I could barely tolerate to look at the water after I knew what I had done to you. If I could take it back…."

_You headed out for college at the end of that summer and we lost touch_

_ I guess we didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much…._

"Do you think we could ever…?" she let the words drift left unsaid. After all that had happened could they reunite?

Pain twisted a knife into his heart. Like most things in his life the very base goodness and honesty they had shared was irrevocably ruined. "It'll never be like it was before. But here, this life in Storybrooke. We could give it a shot."

Smiling up at him, her face so much as it had been those nights before upon the ship, she seemed just as she had been. "I'd like that," she repaid truthfully, her voice no more than a whisper.

No it would never be the same as it had been, that was true, but with their memories of the good perhaps they could patch up things they had lost. As long as they remembered what they had been perhaps they could mend what was lost.

_I haven't seen you in ages. _

_ Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_ For me you'll always be eighteen_

_ And beautiful_

_ And dancing away with me heart. _

**~8~8~**

_A/N: This song is "Dancin' Away with my Heart" by Lady Antebellum_


	3. RumBelle! -Hard To Love

_A/N: Woo, I finally finished the last of them. Sorry for the wait, but you know how it goes. Anyway, flood of creativity put me in a straight streak for a threepeat all in one night. The bunnies came back with sharks riding dinosaurs shooting lasers. _

**~8~8~**

"You were out, making deals again?" Belle asked accusatorily, her voice already displaying her knowing as Rumpelstiltskin walked into his salmon pink home.

The lights in the house were dim with an aura of romance, but the mood was spoiled into a darkness of a coming storm. Two dinner plates set in her hands, her fingers gripped tightly over the edges of the ceramic so that it was a wonder if they would break or not.

Anger and hurt both flared across her lovely face, transforming her into an enraged picture of beauty in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

Zelena had been dead for three months now and they had happily spent that time in bliss. That did not, however, mean there were not bumps in their road to love and happiness. Everyday now, it seemed he was always up to his old tricks.

Rumpelstiltskin wave a careless hand in the air as though trying to snatch an excuse through the sky, he shrugged in his charming way, his lips crooked into a small smile. "Don't worry Belle. It was a simple deal for a-"

"I don't care," she cut him off, her voice like an enchanted knife slicing through the entangled web of his excuses. Her eyes glared hurt daggers at him as she put the plates on the table. "Rumpel you promised."

Rumpel stepped forward, querulousness growing inside him as well. "Be reasonable Belle, surely when I said I wouldn't tamper with lives anymore you thought that meant all deals."

"That's exactly what I thought," Belle argued tetchily.

The Dark One's hands gripped the back of a chair, and he leaned over the table. "Belle my reputation cannot be forgotten so easily. This is who I am. I promised I wouldn't toy with people's lives. These are just simple deals. Deals I would offer to peasants for trinkets, deals I would make in order to get some new prize for my castle. They don't mean anything."

He needed to uphold his fame as the dark deal maker no matter what happened. If people thought he had gotten weak they could get other foolish ideas in their minds. They could become arrogant and think of him no more than what he was before. They would say Belle held his leash and that he was a whipped dog. Of course he would do nothing perilous but they needed to always know he was a beast ready to bite.

"To you perhaps, but to those you deal they mean the world," she protested.

"They are simple minded idiots! Who cares what they think! The only who matters to me is you," he parried incensed she would dare think he would halt his doings to drag himself to their levels of misery. "I will decide when, whom, and where, I make my deals."

_I am insensitive, I have a tendency  
to pay more attention to the things that I need.  
Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,  
Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me._

"And then what, Rumpel?" she queried, her voice hollow with anger and pain. A tendril of amber hair ghosted over her features but she brushed the lock away. "That's how things always start don't they? Little deals? Small bargains? And then you go back to doing what you've done since I've known you. You will dash all this hard work and turn back to the man I met before."

Rumpelstiltskin paused, always struck by her perceptiveness when he let selfishness blind him. Was she afraid he would sink back to that man at the Dark Castle? "Belle." He shook his head firmly. "No, I swear I won't."

"What will make this time any different?" She backed away, shaking her dark tresses, her voice a tingle of desperation. What would change this course of fate?

"Belle," her name flowed out in a breath. To see her anger crumple into fear was a harder blow than he could have managed. "I… what am I doing?" Why was he hurting her again? Why did he always have to hurt her and why did he never realize until too late?

Stepping around the table he came to wrap his arms around her body. His arms enveloped her as he buried his face in his hair. He had hurt her with his betrayal. As always he managed to strike to the center of the people he loved most.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
No, I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

"It's just a slip," she muttered, her voice buffered by the thick vest he wore. "We'll fix this."

He had stumbled before. They would pick up where they had left off and make certain he could cross the barrier without trouble. Such is what they had really always done.

Closing his whiskey orbs tight, he hugged her tighter. "Why did you marry me, Sweetheart? After all these times I have fallen, almost it seems every time we can be happy, how can you still suffer my presences?"

How could she have so much patience for him?

"The path of love is never strait. The trail is overridden with thrones and pits and serpents," she comforted him. "The key is to never lose faith."

"Faith." His voice felt dead in his throat. "You have far more of that than I," he whispered in a halfhearted laugh.

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball  
Crashing into your heart like I do  
You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus  
I wish that I could be more like you_

"You have more than you know." She kissed his weathered cheek. "You trust me to help you. You believe that I believe in you."

And she did. With every breath of her heart she believed in him. He could be a better man. There at that moment he was slowly proving himself, letting his stubborn walls fall into rumbled at their feet. He didn't spend so much time trying to prop up his actions with excuse but more to regret and forgiveness. He was far from perfect but he was making progress.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
No, I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,  
I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good.._

"I will try to make a harmless deal," he vowed gently. Shifting so that he looked into her clear crystal depths his lips curved into a soft, loving grin. "Whatever it takes I shall have that deal erased and warn them to never again come to me for aid of a bargain."

Better to warn them than to be met with the temptation. He would do all in his power to steer himself clear from people such as that.

"And the next time?" she queried softly, her fingers carding through his dirty brown hair.

His smile slowly crumpled into a frown of the unknown. "I don't know Belle. I don't know if I'm strong enough. For myself or for you. I'm so weak to this power. I fall at every turn. If not for you I would have already fallen debase into my beastly ways again. And every time…," his voice husked and choked with tears. "Belle no deal could ever adequately repay all that you have done for me."

_Girl, you've given me a million second chances  
And I don't ever want to take you for granted,  
I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

"You are my husband, my best friend, my man, Rumpel." Her thumb brushed away the tears upon his rough cheek. A soft smile festooned her lips dictating all the she possessed for him. "I know the good in you is equal to the love you have and that alone gives me hope."

Without another word she met his lips in a gentle kiss.

_Hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh, I don't make it easy  
and I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good,  
You love me, good._

**~8~8~**

_A/N: The song is "Hard to Love" by Lee Brice._


	4. OutlawQueen- Compass

Regina gave a weary sigh as she finally entered her large, lonely, Victorian home. The black door closed behind her with a faint click and she leaned her black and white pants suited body against the portal. The sharp, ever in control half smile, so easily to turn into a hard glare melted like wax from her lovely visage.

Lightly, she closed her eyes as her shoulders sank with the weight she had so long carried without a hint of exhaustion to the eyes of the cruel outside world. The reaction was the same every day since Henry had left. She came home, tired beyond measure, sick in heart and mind and fell into the woman she truly was behind closed doors. Not much soothed the wounds all too thick about her heart and holding the façade was not as easy as some may have thought of the Evil Queen.

"Rough day?" an all too famialr roguish voice queried from the living room entrance.

Before she could relate a lie or truth the man swept her up in his arms. His corded muscled wrapped about her body in a tight squeeze that lured her to let go of all her burdens upon him.

Regina felt her demeanor loosen upon a spindles thread and sunk into his body as though her limbs no longer had an ounce of energy left in them. Her spell clever fingers curled over the scarf and jacket he wore as though she were a drowning woman being saved.

And, in all truth, she knew, she was. He always found a way to save her every day. He was a guiding light to her and she could nary afford to have him not be there to pick up the pieces of the shambles she truly was.

"It's alight now," Robin whispered and scooped her up in his arms. "When we are here together the outside world cannot harm us."

_Yeah it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters  
High and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
you won't have to go that far_

Regina's brow furrowed darkly with the last of the days tenacity. "You say that every day, Robin," she whispered close to his chest, her words tormented. "But I still feel all the barbs burrowing into me behind these closed doors."

After everything that had occurred, after Marian had come back, after Robin had chosen her over his first wife, everything seemed to have gone back to the way they had been. Any mode of redemption was abolished with his choice, and her choice not to stop him.

She didn't deserve to be happy, they sneered. She didn't deserve to have her love while the woman she had been a night away from executing was left with nobody but the hallow ghost of affections, those who hated her, and with due cause, whispered over their mugs of coffee at Granny's.

All at once she had become the undeserving. And part of her, though she was loathe to admit it, she agreed. She didn't deserve Robin. Though she was lost without him.

"I was thinking," she gave a half gasp. "Maybe… maybe you should go. They would let you have your reputation again and Marian…."

Robin brushed her cheek tenderly with his scarred knuckles and shook his head. "No Regina. We cannot be afraid. As much as I loved, love, Marian. I lost her. I gave my heart to another. I would not have been unfaithful to her if she had never perished. And I will not be unfaithful to you now. Love is a precious thing that cannot be turned out so easily. Love is a compass arrow and it points true to you."

_You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone _

Robin moved her as though she were a feather. Aloft in his bow toned arms he ferried her to the white couch in her living room.

Head on his chest, Regina would have let him whisk her away to the end of the world. Her body lay further upon him as he sank with her to the leather couch. Only the leather creak of their weight on the couch and their breathing filled the room.

Doubt assailed Regina's heart even with his words that offered so much hope. Her heart wanted her to believe, heaven knew she wished she knew she did, but everywhere she turned the disapproving eyes, the whispers, the hate all assaulted in her. Their poison claws festered in her and drew the ichor of her heart out in drips.

"Robin I fear… what if you decide you will go back to Marian? What if this love I give will not be stronger than hers? What if… I slip, try to be rid of her, what if jealousy strike me too hard? Oh Robin there are so many pitfalls and here I sit here in the dark pawing my way through this mine field like some blind idiot."

That was exactly how she felt. She was in a black world pawing and struggling through the blackness over roots and into fens and teetering upon pit she could barely ascertain before tumbling to her demise of erroneous temptation.

"I am here for those moments." Robin clutched her tighter, his warmth against her like the light of a beacon. "Let me take your hand, Regina. I will not lead you astray. Let me be your eyes."

_Forgot directions on your way  
Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright_

The plump rat of disbelief still gnawed upon the edges of her heart, but his words were a sleek fox chasing the vermin away from her soul. Torment still gripped her with icy claws but when he spoke like that… when he sounded so certain.

Regina smiled a replete grin against his body. So much hurt swarmed her but she could not help but let a little chuckle escape. "You've got a silver tongue, Robin Hood. How you can make my fear feel so far I will never understand."

The archer chuckled in return and planted a kiss on the crown of her raven locks. "I'm glad I could turn my gift to such a noble purpose. If I can soothe you with what little I have then I shall, Regina. Because we trust so much in one another is why this gibe tongue of mine reaps such wondrous effects. It's because your heart knows it to be true. And no matter the circumstance a true heart will never fail you."

_You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone  
Never be alone_

"And one day," the thief added in a tempting whisper. "After all of this settles, after the black clods scud away and the light returns. You'll see. We'll be whole and happy and all the world right."

Regina arched her head, her eyes enmeshed with tenuous hope. "One day?" her lips quirked into a gentle smile.

"One day," he swore in a whisper.

_When it's all said and done  
you can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone _

**~8~8~**

_A/N: The song is Compass by Lady Antebellum_


	5. SwanHook - I wouldn't Be a Man

Killian Jones placed his one good hand on the door that led to the loft where Emma called home in Storybrooke. His hooked hand gently maneuvered around her sensuous hips, careful not to scratch the skin just peeking under the white tank top as he wrapped his arm around her in an owning embrace.

His lips eagerly plundered hers, his eyes closed as he explored the new ground with a relish. So far they had been keep their tryst somewhat a secret but Snow White had decided to spend the nightshift at the station to keep her husband company and Henry was at Regina's house which meant for the first time since they had openly displayed their passions at the little table outside Granny's they were alone.

They had spent the entire day together, on the ship, out and about in less populated areas talking, joking, arguing, as was there nature and the hour was late when she had finally decided to turn in. To his surprise, after he had walked her to the door, she had invited him up with her.

Her smile had said everything her words did not and he had followed along like an eager, obedient pet.

And there they found themselves locked in an embrace like to love-struck teenagers outside her door, feasting upon one another's passions as though they would starve if they did not feast upon one another's kisses.

_There's a slow moon rising  
It's shining on your skin  
the way your body moves me  
I know there's no holding' back  
No holding' back _

Like a crew near the Sirens rocks he was powerless against her charms. He had swept her up and she had readily invited his advances. With their love out in the open, Emma, too had opened her heart to him. She made no secret when alone to let her feelings forth, though, admittedly, begrudging.

Now, though, in the dimness of the door way, alone, she had no compunction for even that rough sort of acceptance. She wanted to taste his rum stained lips and let her fingers glide along the salt ridden lapels of his sea coat, and he was in no mood, nay, condition to stop her.

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this_

"Swan you certainly are an eager one aren't you?" Hook couldn't resist the jibe remark as they backed away an inch to catch their breath.

Certainly he had never seen the always serious and threating Swan so… voracious.

Emma gave a breathless smirk. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for the sun to go down all day to get to this part."

True, they had in ways gotten off on the wrong foot but seeing him in the different light after their little journey through the portal had opened up new venues for him. She felt as wild and free as though days on the lam with Neal. She felt his roguish ways catch her blood afire and she wanted to be burned.

"Well I shan't argue the matter." Killian smiled wolfishly and dove into another fierce battle on tongues with the charming Emma. How good it felt again to feel in such a manner.

_I can feel passion flowing  
As you fall into my arms  
The secret way you touch me  
Tells me there's no holding' back  
No holding' back_

His body pressed tightly against hers leaving no space betwixt them. His kisses spread from her mouth to her neck to her shoulder. He knew all the places to coax that tell-tale laughing sigh from a woman. He knew every manner in which to evoke a hundred pleasures from a woman, and she deserved them all, for she wasn't just any woman. She was Emma Swan, the woman that had awaken his blood from the mourning of Milah, the woman that had swept his ardor into another inferno such as he thought he would never again live to feel burn.

He could feel complete, replete, with Emma Swan, she fitted him as two cogs into their grooves. She refined him, he stimulated her, they were one entity together, his carelessness mixed with her careful nature all melded them into one fantastic being. He was slowly being a part of her.

He belong to her.

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like  
Roll with me baby all night long  
Soul to soul with me baby all night long_

How Killian wanted her. How he could have swept her up in a conflagration of lust and love and passion. He could have done as he had with Milah, spirted her away on impulse. He could have let his ardor take over.

But alas, Emma Swan was like no other woman he had ever come across. His heart beat for her in a way that set her apart. And that was the rub of the entire ordeal. He wanted her like no other woman alive, yet he wished to treat her like no other woman alive.

A quick romp about the sheets would have been satisfactory but that was primal lust. He wanted to show love for her not simply his brutish desires. Yes he flung insinuations like confetti and implied his prowess every chance he could manage, but he wanted their love to be not a thing hidden. He wished not to be shoved down the fire escape with barely a piece of cloth to cover him to hide from her parents if they came home. He wished to love her openly with all the respect she deserved.

Killian cursed himself roundly at the thoughts. Why did he have to be so accursed noble with her?

Engrossed in the kiss, Emma pawed for the knob to the door behind her. Her free fingers began to search for buttons to unloosen and peel his corsair's garbs from his body.

In that moment, Killian could have succumbed. He could have stepped through and opened the door. He could have shed her of her red leather jacket and her white tank, but instead he found his body moving away.

Confusing gleamed in Emma's eyes. The door opened mutedly behind her, the last temptation, but his eyes were only for her.

Killian cleared his throat, his face solemnly polite. "I enjoyed our day together, Swan. I'd like to do it some other time."

"You mean you don't…?" Emma pointed to the free apartment behind her, her jaw half hanging open.

The pirate gave a half laugh. "Not this time, love." He grasped her hand and gave her a gentlemanly kiss on the knuckles. "I want to do this right. I want to be a gentleman. I want to be the man you expect of me."

Taking a step back, he gave a perfunctory wave of the hand and a half bow. "Until next time Miss Swan," chuckled the pirate and he disappeared down the hall with a full heart.

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this_

~8~8~

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short little cobble of one shot songs. I was thinking of doing others but in retrospect, I found I don't really find anything appealing about Swan/Queen and had no desire to write that, nor Graham, or Ruby and Dr. Hopper. I believe I caught all the main relationships and I hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
